


Bringing New Life

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [131]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama and Obito welcome a new life in to the world.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Bringing New Life

“Can I go in now!?” Hashirama was aware that his voice had taken on the whiny quality so many people had told him was annoying but he couldn’t help it. As a healer himself it chafed to be sent out of the room and told he wasn’t allowed to help. Not to mention that as an alpha he was not in the least bit happy to be separated from his mate, especially not at a time like this.

“Patience, Hokage-sama.” The nurse who answered gave him a sympathetic look from where she had stationed herself just in front of the door to stop him from sneaking inside again. Apparently his attempts to help everyone all at once were considered disruptive. Before Hashirama could voice any more protests the nurse turned her head as though listening to something inside the room. When she turned back she was smiling. “Alright, they’re ready for you. You can go in.”

“Finally!”

The word seemed almost to propel him out of his seat, zooming through the door and inside faster than even his brother could have managed, heading straight to his mate. Obito was smiling tiredly as he lifted his face to accept the comforting nuzzle of reunion.

“If anyone told me childbirth was that hard,” he grumbled, “I never would have let you knot me.”

“Where?”

“Use your words, you simpleton.”

Hashirama nuzzled his mate again insistently and whined. “My baby. Where is our son?”

“Right here,” Obito told him softly.

Then he shifted and drew attention down to the tiny bundle of blankets tucked in to his arms, so small it blended in with the messy blankets tossed over his lap and still covered in his own scent. Hashirama's hands were shaking as he reached over to peel back one corner and gaze upon their son for the first time.

In a word he was beautiful. Wisps of black hair already puffed up around his head and just from the shape of his nose it was already clear which parent he would grow to look more like. Obito practically shone with pride to hold a tiny little clone of himself. As Hashirama traced the shape of that perfect new face with one finger their son opened his mouth in the smallest yawn he’d ever seen and the sight brought tears to his eyes.

“He’s perfect. You did so well.”

“Of course I did,” Obito mumbled sleepily. Tired from the efforts of bringing new life in to this world, his eyes were already slipping closed, a quiet purr rumbling through his chest.

“You look beautiful together,” Hashirama told him.

His mate smiled and lifted his chin for a kiss, arms instinctively clutching his new pup closer to keep them both safe. Later when the little one needed to feed he would wake again. Until then Hashirama would plant himself here at their side and watch over them both, a proper alpha ready to protect his family at all costs.

“I am the luckiest man in the world,” he whispered, brushing a finger down his son’s cheek again. “Thank you Obito. Thank you for falling through time just to be with me. You have given me everything.”

Although his mate gave no answer he did smile and that was enough. To know that his precious omega was happy and their little child was healthy, Hashirama could want for nothing else in life.


End file.
